


Taken by Sin

by hellboypunk



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bleeding, Bruises, F/M, Gore, Gun shots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Wounded, depictions of violence, idk how to tag there’s just a hint of gore in this folks, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellboypunk/pseuds/hellboypunk
Summary: You, the Deputy of hope county just want to enjoy one quiet peaceful moment to yourself. But of course, Hope county never sleeps and there’s a few surprises waiting at the end of your driveway including one very bruised and broken Joseph Seed. Smut with a dash of hurt and comfort. Minimal plot.





	Taken by Sin

**Author's Note:**

> My second smut fic. Idk if I’m getting better or worse. This ran a little long but yeehaw I did it. Anyone who knows anything about gun shot wounds will figure out in this fic that I know nothing about them. Sorry for that. a little bit of gore, some feelings, and some smut. Hope you enjoy! —Bloom

You had been eating out of a hot can of beans when you had heard the commotion outside.  
Between liberating cult outposts, taking down Peggie’s, and helping out around Falls End, you were beat. But the noise outside was becoming increasingly unbearable. 

What the fuck is going on? You thought.

You heard gunshots and decided that was the last straw.

You sighed heavily and grabbed your coat and your pistol and stepped outside into the cold Montana evening. Traveling down to the end of your driveway, you began to see a small group of folks from Falls End hovering over something. 

There were six of them. All of them were young college kids. Two were shouting while kicking whatever was on the ground, two were cheering, and the other two and also most annoying of the bunch were shooting their pistols in the air like a couple of idiots.

Jesus Christ. 

You rolled your eyes. 

As you got closer, you realized it wasn’t Jesus Christ they were kicking, but none other than Joseph fucking Seed. You thought that guy was kept under lock and key but his two dead guards and the flipped truck next to them told you otherwise. 

At first you smiled. This moment could literally end the entire war between Edens Gate and The Resistance. Or — it could make matters MUCH worse. 

Ah, fuck. 

You knew what you were about to do was a bad fucking idea. But really you had no choice. You couldn’t let these idiots kill Joseph Seed and piss off the heralds and make them extra trigger happy. Joseph Seed kept his family at bay. What they did was fucking awful but it was nothing compared to what they could do if Joseph wasn’t guiding them. 

You shot your pistol in the air. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards you to hear what you had to say. 

“Hey y’all, this was pretty good on y’alls part, but what you’re doing is a BAD idea. It’s going to get us all killed. You have the exact means of taking down Eden’s Gate’s whole operation but if you kill Joseph, then he’s useless and we’re all screwed.”

“We know that, Deputy.” One of the really stupid ones said. Kids, man. 

“We were just roughing him up a bit. He deserves way worse.” Another one said.

“Alright, well why don’t you let me handle it from here? You guys go and get home. You don’t want to be attached to this, it could be dangerous.

They agreed and went on their way.

Now to deal with bruised and bloody Father Seed. 

He laid on the ground coughing and wheezing and it appeared that he had a bullet wound in his shoulder. You couldn’t tell from his suit covering him, but you knew he had probably sustained some serious bruising. His glasses had been knocked off his face and were laying several feet away from him. He opened his eyes and looked up at you. 

“Deputy? You’ve come to hand me to God.” He said with a raspy voice. 

You picked up his glasses and stuffed them in your coat as you sighed.

This was the beginning of an awful lot of bad decisions today. 

“No Joe. I really should, but not today. Can you stand?” 

He nodded but a little unsure he reached for your hand that you had extended to him and you helped pull him to his feet. He grabbed onto your shoulder as he was a little unsteady and you guided him up your driveway to the safety of your cabin. 

He stumbled through the door while gripping on to you and you brought him to the bedroom and sat him on your bed. He immediately toppled over and laid down completely broken from the days events. You helped get him situated further up on the bed and propped him up with a few pillows so that he was sitting comfortable in a position that you could take care of his shoulder in. 

You got your first aid kit and a bottle of booze. 

He shrugged out of his coat silently and you unbuckled his belt so you could get his shirt out from being tucked in his jeans. You unbuttoned his top and he watched your fingers intently as you did as you helped him remove it. 

The bullet went straight in and out which was a good sign that this would go well. You offered him the bottle of booze but he waved his hand at you in refusal. 

“Joe, I know you’re anti fun, but you should take the booze. This is going to hurt. A lot.”

He sat contemplating and reached his hand over to grab it from you as he downed a couple of big gulps of the opened bottle.

Wow. You didn’t know what to say but seeing him sin like that was— interesting. 

You had no time to follow the rabbit hole of where your thoughts were leading so you quickly wiped as much blood from the wound as possible. Thankfully it wasn’t bleeding too much and appeared to be pretty clean. Next, you opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and he locked eyes with you as you poured it onto his open wound. 

“Ahh” he groaned. 

You grabbed your needle and thread and you were about to start working on stitching him up until you realized it was an awkward position being on the side of him. You knew how to remedy that but you really didn’t want to—.

Fuck it.  
“Sorry for this.”

You got up from the side of the bed and moved to straddle Joseph so you could easily stitch him up. He stared at you, unblinking. You locked eyes with him and your eyes drifted towards his lips. 

No, no. Stop it. 

You moved on to his shoulder to begin stitching him up and he looked away and closed his eyes once the needle connected with his skin. You saw his face tense when you looked back at him as he kept his eyes closed and let out a shaky breath. You went as quick as possible and when you were done, you grabbed some gauze for safe measure and wrapped it around his shoulder. 

When you finished that up, you noticed he had been holding onto your hips in a fiercely tight grip. He opened his eyes to lock back onto yours.

“All done.” You stated. 

You reached into your coat pocket and grabbed his yellow aviators and set them back onto his face. A part of you hoped it would help you remember the villain that he is but it didn’t change what you had started feeling for him since day one of stepping into his world.

Being so close to him like this, you noticed a lot of things you hadn’t before. Like how deep his scars were and how beautifully they stretched onto his soft skin. His beard complimented his face perfectly and his hair which was usually in a neat bun was messy and you felt the urge to run your fingers through it. He was beautiful. You hated that about him, but you couldn’t deny it. You so wished things were different. That the two of you could’ve met under better circumstances. 

You rubbed his chest with your hands and he studied your face quietly. Your eyes never left one another’s as you both remained eerily silent. 

“Deputy.” He finally said. 

“Why didn’t you kill me? Surely you don’t believe I’m of use to your resistance alive.”

“Your flock would destroy us without you to guide them.” You said while still absentmindedly rubbing his chest. 

“Or they’d fall apart completely.” He replied.

“Do you believe that? What about your brothers? You don’t believe that they’d be wrathful towards us upon your death?”

“I’ve taught them better than that. They will not let wrath, nor any sin overtake them.”

“I think you have a little too much faith in them Joseph.” You mused. 

“And I think you have too little. Not just in them, but in me.” He moved his body closer to yours and pushed your hips forward so that your noses were almost touching. 

“I want to save you, all of you (Y/N). The others don’t understand. But you do. I can see you’re conflicted.” He was right. You would never admit it but he was right. He moved his forehead until it was touching yours and the two of you never broke eye contact. He was an intense man. 

“You can bridge the gap. You can help me save them. So that we may all walk hand in hand through Eden’s Gate, together.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours while you both closed your eyes. 

He broke the kiss and said in a whisper, “We can lead them together, You and I. It was just today that I truly realized God’s Plan for you. I came to tell you about it, but those children stopped me. They tried to silence me and stop me from opening your eyes. You may not have the sight like I do. But you can see, (Y/N). I know you can.”

He kissed you again and deepened it this time until the two of you were locking on to one another. Your hands went around his neck as you pulled yourself closer to him. You didn’t know what you believed. But, you couldn’t stop yourself. In this moment, all you wanted was to be with him. 

Your tongue slipped into his mouth and he accepted and returned it with his own. Both of you stayed that way for a few moments longer until you could feel his bulge pressing against you. 

 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to let sin overtake you?” You said while playfully biting your lip. 

“Lust is a very dangerous sin, yes. But we were made for each other. We must embrace this gift we’ve been given, together my dear.” He gave you a small lopsided grin that made your heart melt. 

You went back to kissing him before you moved away and off the bed so that you could remove your jeans, shirt, and coat. You tossed your shoes off and unclasped your bra and threw your panties to the nightstand. Joseph let out a small breath at your bare form and you joined him back at your former position atop of him. 

“You are a holy being, (Y/N). God made you perfect.” He said while caressing your face and rubbing it with his thumbs gently. 

You stared at him for a moment longer before you looked down and undid the zipper on his pants. His cock sprang forward and it had a considerable girth that was not at all what you were expecting. The man wasn’t even wearing underwear. He was just full commando underneath, and your mouth was watering at the sight. 

He grabbed one of your breasts and kneaded it before he leaned towards it to suck and nip at it. His hands reached around to your back and ass as he pinched your nipple between his teeth and then licked it to soothe the ache. 

You moaned at the feeling. 

“Mmm, Joseph.”

His eyes looked up at you for a fleeting moment, and you saw something almost sinister in them. 

 

This man was going to be the death of you.

You took initiative and positioned yourself over his hard length and grabbed onto it with one hand to bring it to your center. 

You dipped yourself down onto it, only placing the head in at first and Joseph groaned. 

“(Y/N), take your pleasure from me.” He said in between nips as he trailed kisses up towards your neck and went to grab your hips. 

You sank all the way down onto him and began to bounce up and down on his cock. Your breasts bounced in his face as he took them into his mouth for the second time and held onto your ass. 

He slid in and out of you as you rode him and you could feel your wetness coating his dick. The friction of bouncing on his cock and your nipples in his mouth made you moan in ecstasy. 

“Ahhh, Joseph. You feel sooo good.”

“Take me, my love.” He groaned.

“Take everything you need from me. You are the altar that I worship at.” He cried out close to your ear. 

You could tell he was close to cumming, which didn’t surprise you as you realized it had probably been a long while since the man had sex. 

You slowed your pace and he reached one arm in between you to begin rubbing at your clit.

You pressed your foreheads together and moaned as you picked the pace back up again, as did he. 

He started thrusting his hips as much as he could with his legs spread wide to meet with yours. 

“Mmmh, sweet child. I’m so close. Don’t stop.” Joseph broke away from your forehead and leaned against the headboard as his thrusts and yours became more erratic. He sped up His pace even more on your clit and soon you were both toppling over the edge into oblivion. 

“Mmm ahhh! Joseph!” You screamed out as you both came hard. 

You felt a warmth hit your core and coat your insides.

You watched Joseph shutter with his head tilted backwards and his mouth hanging open slightly. 

Once you both came down from your highs, you embraced and he cradled you to him as he planted kisses on your forehead. 

You lifted off of him and felt his cum spill out of you and onto his jeans. You reached one hand down between you and scooped some of it up so you could clean it off of your fingers with your mouth.

Joseph grunted at the sight. 

The pair of you stayed still in each other’s arms like this for a long time before Joseph spoke. 

“Are you ready my love? To become a part of Eden’s Gate and accept me and my family into your heart to help our cause.”

Your eyes became wide as you realized you had no idea what you were getting yourself into. 

He truly was going to be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request at @ Hellboytrash on tumblr!


End file.
